Uma Vida Inteira!
by Lory Higurashi
Summary: Me apaixonei pelo meu melhor amigo. Isso é tão clichê, deveria ser proíbido. Depois de tanto anos eu penso ter superado, foi só um convite de casamento chegar que tudo desmorona no meu coração. OneShort #REEDITADA#


_**O**__la minhas amigas lindas do coração, estou aqui mais uma vez pra postar uma criação minha dessa vez ^^_

_**J**__á faz tempo que eu comecei a escrevê-la, mas só vim a terminá-la agora então espero que gostem._

_**B**__oa leitura._

_**I**__nuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, são de __**R**__umiko __**T**__akahashi_

_**A**__ fic foi baseada em uma musica que leva o nome da mesma._

_

* * *

  
_

_**T**__itulo: __**U**__ma vida inteira._

_**A**__utora: __**L**__ory __**H**__igurashi_

_

* * *

  
_

_**U**__ma __**V**__ida __**I**__nteira_

_Sabe aquele amigo que esta sempre com você?_

_Aquele que parece seu irmão de tanto tempo que vocês passam juntos?_

_Vocês possuem um amigo assim??? Não? Sorte a de vocês..._

_A não ser que esse amigo seja do mesmo sexo que você e, claro, que você não tenha uma queda homossexual, fora isso vocês são sortudos._

_Eu tenho esse amigo. Seu nome? Inuyasha Taicho._

_Ele é meu amigo desde sempre, crescemos juntos, nossos pais são melhores amigos de infância e nossos melhores amigos (do mesmo sexo) são namorados, o que não ajuda em nada exatamente._

_Até completarmos 16 anos (sim temos a mesma idade) eu o via como meu irmão, até o infeliz dia que ele me chega com essa seguinte pergunta:_

_-"Ka você acha que eu devo pedir a Kikyou em namoro?"_

_Pra que ele me perguntou isso? Ele não podia ter perguntando porque o céu é azul? Ou qual é o sentido da vida? Eram perguntas mais fáceis. Ou melhor ele não podia ter perguntado isso pro Miroku? Tinha que ser justamente pra mim?_

_Eu como sua melhor amiga obviamente respondi:_

_- Olha Inu, você sabe muito bem o que eu penso dessa garota, mais se você a ama vá em frente._

_E forcei o meu melhor sorriso, que convenhamos me assustou por ele ter acreditado. Acho que ele estava tão ansioso que nem ligou, simplesmente me abraçou com aquele braços fortes, sem ligar pro que eu estava sentido... e hoje, depois de exatos 10 anos me chaga uma carta, ou melhor, um convite de casamento._

_**~*~**  
_

- Sango eu não acredito nisso! Ele vai se casar, se CASAR! – gritei tão alto no telefone que podia ver a careta da Sango do outro lado da linha, mais eu não liguei, estava realmente desesperada.

- Calma amiga, vocês não se vêem fazem algum tempo, não é possível que você ainda reaja dessa forma!

- Sango você não entende, eu simplesmente não consigo parar de pensar nisso, eu não consegui namorar um bendito cara por causa dele e derrepente me chega esse convite!!! Eu estou com uma incrível vontade de me matar.

- Calma Ka não seja tão drástica, eu vou até a sua casa tudo bem? Não se mate até eu chegar ai ok?

- Tudo bem, vou te esperar.

Então ela desligou o telefone e eu fui pro sofá pensar na minha pobre e humilde vida. Não sou feia, pelo menos não me acho, tenho homens que querem namorar comigo, e eu consigo dizer um não sem nem se quer pensar nas possibilidades, e sabe por quê? Porque eu não consigo tirar aqueles olhos dourados da minha cabeça, não consigo me esquecer dele afastando todo e qualquer ser do sexo masculino de perto de mim, até mesmo depois dele começar a namorar a Kikyou e eu não consigo deixar de me arrepender de ter ido morar fora por 5 anos pra tentar esquece-lo, o que devo dizer: Foi totalmente em vão.

DING, DONG!

Minha campainha tosca toca e eu saio correndo até a porta pra receber a Sango.

- Nossa ela chegou rápido – pensei assim que abri a porta, e então quase caio dura para trás.

Não era a Sango.

- Quem chegou rápido? Sabia que eu vinha?

Na hora eu realmente não pensei muito bem. Aqueles lindos olhos dourados me encarando com um certo grau de duvida me deixaram perdida, e um enorme sorriso brotou nos meus lábios.

O que eu fiz? Pulei nele.

- INUUU!!!!!!

- Calma menina quer me matar?

Ele brigou comigo mais me abraçou de volta, ele me adora no final das contas. Pena que não seja do mesmo jeito que eu o adoro.

- Estava com saudades Ka. Porque não foi me visitar quando voltou de viajem? – Ele perguntou isso enquanto me abraçava e fazia carinho na minha cabeça.

- Desculpa, não deu tempo – era pura mentira, tempo foi o que eu mais tive, mais não ia visita-lo nem sobre decreto. O que? Encarar a Kikyou lá do lado dele, agarrada no braço dele? Nem morta! Gosto de manter minha sanidade mental.

- Ta, vou fingir que acredito. Não vai me convidar pra entrar não?

Tinha me esquecido com todo esse alvoroço que ainda estávamos na porta de minha casa. O convidei pra entrar e nos sentamos no sofá.

- Você acabou não me dizendo, quem chegou rápido?

- A Sango. Eu tinha ligado pra ela e ela disse que vinha aqui pra casa, isso foi uns 5 minutos antes de você tocar a campainha, por isso pensei que fosse ela.

- A ta.

Então ele vasculhou a casa com os olhos e parou na bancada onde estava o telefone. Eu congelei. O convite do casamento dele ainda estava ali.

- Er... você vai? – ele me perguntou com um ar meio indeciso, ou sei lá que olhar era aquele, mais não era um bom olhar, um de que esta super ansioso pra se casar.

- Vou né. Você é o meu melhor amigo. – Ui! doeu dizer isso – não tem como eu não ir ao seu casamento.

O olhar dele baixou e eu não soube o que dizer. Será que ele esta arrependido? Decidi perguntar.

- O que f...

DING, DONG!

Ta, agora era a Sango, pedi licença e fui até a porta atende-la, só não contava com o escândalo dela.

- AMIGA VOCE ESTA BEM? NÃO SE MATOU? NÃO FEZ MERDA NÉ? NÃ...

- Sango cala a boca, o Inuyasha esta aqui.

Finalmente minha amiga se da conta que existe uma terceira pessoa na sala e olha meio corada pelos berros que estava dando.

- O-oi Inuyasha.

- Oi pra você também Sango. – E então ele lança aquele olhar de: "vocês vão me explicar o que esta acontecendo aqui ou eu vou ter que perguntar?"

- Não aconteceu nada, Sango que se desespera por qualquer coisinha – olhei pra ela como pra que ela concordasse comigo.

- É isso mesmo Inu.

- E o que seria essa 'coisinha' que ela se desesperou?

Pronto. Agora ele pegou a gente, não sei em que pensar. Tinha me esquecido desse jeito total curioso do Inuyasha. Eu arregalei os olhos levemente e a Sango correu em minha ajuda.

- Foi por causa do Kouga! – Ela tinha que dizer isso??!?!?! Ouvi o pequeno rosnado que o Inu deu ao ouvir o nome Kouga, ele simplesmente odeia o Kouga, e não me pergunte o motivo, até hoje eu não sei.

- O que aquele lobo fedido fez? Ele te tocou Kagome? – o olhar dele era realmente ameaçador, e uma pequena ansiedade tomou meu coração – Se ele te tocou juro que vou mata-lo.

Ele já estava se levantando pra ir defender a minha honra quando eu voltei pra realidade e bloqueei o caminho dele.

- Para Inuyasha ele não fez nada, ele não me tocou. Na verdade ele só pediu pra sair comigo – O que não era mentira. Ele vivia fazendo isso. – Só que eu não quero sair com ele.

- Então só diz não pra ele ora. – Ele me olhou com um olhar de 'alivio?' e voltou a se sentar.

Sango vendo que ele tinha acreditado no que a gente falou relaxou.

- Então amiga, ainda precisa de mim?

- Bom... pelo visto não sou mais bem vindo aqui, vou embora.

- Que é isso Inuyasha, claro que você é bem vindo aqui.

- Eu sei, tava brincando – e me mandou um sorriso sedutor que só ele tinha - mas vocês precisam conversar, outro dia eu volto Ka.

- Tudo bem – Com isso ele se aproxima da um beijo na minha testa, um abraço em Sango e sai pela porta da frente em direção do seu carro.

Quando finalmente ele some de vista eu olho pra Sango que já estava esperando o meu olhar, então ela só abre os braços e eu corro pra lá com rios de lagrimas nos olhos.

- Calma amiga.

- Eu não sei se vou conseguir amiga, ele veio aqui, ele esta aqui. Ele esta na minha cabeça, no meu corpo e principalmente: ele esta no meu coração.

Sango nada mais disse, entendia a dor da amiga e por isso só a abraçou e a deixou chorar a vontade em seu ombro.

**~*~**

Inuyasha voltava para casa com uma pequena raiva em seu coração ainda, só não sabia o porque. Então a imagem de Kouga com Kagome o fez agarrar o volante de seu carro com mais força.

Finalmente chegara em casa, Kikyou estava assistindo TV na sala.

- Onde você estava Inuyasha? Porque saiu e não me falou nada? – Ela estava visivelmente desconfiada.

- Fui visitar a Kagome – Ele disse simplesmente com a raiva ainda crescendo dentro dele.

- A Kagome? Você sabe que eu não gosto dessa menina Inuyasha. Não quero que vá visita-la novamente.

- E o que te faz pensar que eu farei isso? Ela é minha melhor amiga, viva com isso – ele lhe mandou um olhar pra dizer que não estava de brincadeira e subiu para o quarto, não estava com humor para aturar sua noiva. Na verdade ultimamente ele não vinha com paciência para ela.

Quando entrou no quarto só ouviu a porta da frente sendo batida com força. Pela terceira vez na semana Kikyou saía de casa depois de uma discussão com ele, mas dessa vez ele realmente não estava se importando, seus pensamentos estavam em Kagome e Kouga.

- Se aquele lobo sarnento encostar em um fio de cabelo dela eu vo... espera ai. O que eu estou pensando? Eu vou me casar e a Kagome tem que seguir a vida dela... Mas se ela disse que não quer sair com ele então eu tenho que me preocupar se ele insistir não é?

A cabeça do haniou estava uma confusão. Não sabia porque passara a vida toda afastando os homens de sua melhor amiga, mas isso parecia o certo pra ele, então não se importava e continuava com isso.

- Acho melhor eu ir dormir.

Então ele se deita em sua confortável cama e dorme pensando nela, sua amiga de infância, sua confidente e sua paixão escondida?

Ele abre os olhos com o baque dessa simples frase... Paixão escondida? Isso é impossível, eu amo a Kikyou... não amo?

**~*~**

- Quem aquele haniou estúpido pensa que é para me tratar desse jeito? – Kikyou pensava enquanto andava a toda velocidade em seu carro pelas ruas. Finalmente ela para na frente de um edifício luxuoso e entra.

- Minha querida, como vai? Três vezes em uma semana? Sinto-me lisonjeado – o homem à frente a fitava com olhos de diversão e sarcasmo.

- Cala a boca Naraku – a morena diz isso friamente para logo depois se atacar com ele em sua cama.

- Calma meu amor, vamos conversar primeiro. (Gay?)

- Eu não agüento mais aquele haniou, ele é um idiota!

- Eu sei disso, mais você tem que agüentá-lo mais um pouco, sabe que a sua fortuna depende disso, de agarrá-lo para por as mãos na fortuna dele.

- Eu sei disso, mas eu não aquento mais Naraku.

- Mais vai ter que agüentar! – O olhar dele fora frio agora, a morena se assustou, mas logo ele a beija e a leva finalmente para a cama.

**~*~**

Sango continuava na casa de Kagome tentando animá-la de todas as formas.

-Já sei o que vamos fazer, vamos à casa do Miroku.

-Fazer o que na casa do Miroku, Sango? Não estou no clima pra ver vocês dois se agarrando.

-Nada disso amiga, vai se arrumar, ele vai dar uma festa hoje na nova casa dele então se arrume pra uma festa, você precisa animar esse astral amiga.

-Ah, Sango!

-Nada de ah! Isso é uma ordem vai.

Bom, a Sango queria me animar né? Então decidir tentar, subi e me arrumei.

**~*~**

-Inuyasha amigão esta fazendo alguma coisa?

-Estava dormindo antes de você me ligar Houshi, espero que seja algo muito importante.

-Sabe como é né? Minha vida é uma festa e eu vou fazer uma na minha casa nova e queria muito que você fosse.

-Não estou com muita vontade de ir não Miroku.

-A qualé Inuzão...

-Não me chame assim idiota.

-Tudo bem, mas olha só, a Sango me ligou dizendo que a Kagome vai, e você disse que fazia tempos que não falava com ela.

-Falei com ela hoje.

-A tudo bem, se você não quer fazer companhia a moça o Kouga faz.

- O QUE??!?!

Miroku desligou o telefone.

- Houshi maldito, agora terei que ir a essa festa para proteger a Kagome. – ele se levanta e vai ao banheiro se trocar – Kikyou ainda não voltou?

O Haniou da de ombros e vai se arrumar.

**~*~**

-Sango você tem certeza que estou bonita?

- Se eu tenho certeza amiga? Você esta perfeita! Mais linda que você impossível, mas fique longe do Miroku, que ele é meu heim – Sango da uma piscadela pra amiga que finalmente sorri e entra de braços dados no grandioso edifício.

-Nossa Miroku está rico heim, isso que é casa.

-Nem me fala amiga, até agora me pergunto como ele conseguiu isso.

E então elas entram para a festa.

**~*~**

-Bom é melhor eu ir agora, logo Inuyasha irá estranhar eu não estar em casa e vai começar a fazer um monte de perguntas que e não estou afim de responder.

- Realmente é melhor você ir, eu vou fazer uma social com o vizinho novo que comprou a cobertura.

- Me leva lá embaixo?

-Claro meu amor.

Então Naraku se arruma para a festa e leva Kikyou ao elevador, eles entram e o fogo começa novamente, eles se beijam desesperadamente enquanto o elevador descia.

PLIM

As portas se abrem.

**~*~**

-Miroku!

-Sango minha deusa – Miroku chega até ela e a beija, logo em seguida pega Kagome no ar e começa a rodá-la

- Estava com saudades suas, princesa, porque não foi me visitar?

- Bom, não sabia em que casa você estava morando, você vive se mudando né Miroku.

- Nessa ela te pegou Mi-kun

- É de fato, mais sintam-se em casa ok? Inuyasha deve chegar logo.

- Inuyasha vem? – Kagome pergunta um pouco desesperada.

-Bom na verdade eu não sei, primeiro ele disse que não, mas depois que eu disse que você vinha e que o Kouga também, acho que ele vem sim, pelo berro que ele deu do outro lado do telefone. – E deu uma risadinha junto com uma piscada à Kagome.

Kagome não soube o que dizer, não sabia se ficava triste ou feliz com essa noticia, então resolveu ignorá-la e curtir a festa.

**~*~**

- Mais o que significa isso??? – Inuyasha estava de frente para as portas do elevador que acabara de abrir revelando Kikyou aos agarros com Naraku.

- Isso não é nada Inuyasha, esse é meu melhor amigo Naraku – e forçou um sorriso que não foi muito acreditado por ele.

- Prazer. – Naraku estendeu a mão para ele, mas o que recebeu de volta foi um soco.

- Ótimo, eu sou burro, burro e corno. Fique com o seu 'melhor amigo' se quiser, eu vou ficar com a minha.

- Você acha que me engana não é Inuyasha? Acha que eu não sei que você não saía com Kagome? Acha que não sei que não a ama? Eu só quis dar o troco.

- Pra sua informação Kikyou eu NUNCA te traí, nunca beijei Kagome. Nunca toquei nela.

- Então porque você afastava todos os homens de perto dela na escola?

-Até agora a pouco eu não sabia, mas acho que você mesmo me abriu os olhos. Por toda a vida, eu a amei e por algum motivo eu nunca descobri isso. – "Preciso correr e dizer isso a ela."

E saiu correndo pelas escadas.

- INUYASHA VOLTA AQUI!! VOCE É MEU NOIVO!!!

- Muito bom você me lembrar disso. – Ele pega a aliança em seu dedo e joga no chão perto dela – case-se com ele e seja feliz. Acabou. Vou buscar a minha felicidade agora.

E ele sai correndo para onde ele ouvia o barulho, a casa de seu amigo, a casa onde a felicidade o esperava.

**~*~**

- É acho que ele não vem – Kagome suspirava na grandiosa varanda da casa de Miroku e observava Tókio em sua iluminada noite.

- Quem não vem? Eu estou aqui minha linda.

Kagome se vira e da de cara com um lindo homem, mas não era o homem que ela gostaria de ver.

- Kouga.

- Minha linda você não me respondeu se sairia ou não comigo.

- Desculpa Kouga mais eu n...

- Não fale assim princesa, você sabe que eu te amo, e agora não temos mais o cara-de-cachorro para eu ter que ficar batendo pra me aproximar de voce.

- Não fale assim do Inuyasha!

- Você ainda vai ficar defendendo-o??

- Claro ele é o a.. – Kagome se calou, não ia dizer isso pro Kouga, nunca disse isso pra ninguém a não ser Sango.

- Ele é o que? – Kouga já estava a machucando e lagrimas ameaçavam cair nos olhos de Kagome – "Inuyasha cadê você?" – esse pensamento assolava a mente da pobre menina.

**~*~**

Inuyasha havia subido as escada, não estava com paciência para elevadores. Nunca se arrependeu tanto na vida. Chegou arfando ao andar do amigo e entrou.

- INUYASHA!!! Você realmente veio. – Miroku diz com um largo sorriso no rosto indo abraçar o amigo com Sango ao seu lado.

- Onde esta a Kagome?

- Não sei, ela disse que queria pegar um pouco de ar – disse Sango.

Inuyasha então inspirou o ar em busca de Kagome e logo a encontrou, mas não queria ter sentido um outro cheiro que estava com ela. Em um pulo o haniou já estava na porta da varanda.

**~*~**

- Me solta Kouga, você já esta me machucando! – Kagome já estava se desesperando.

- Não solto antes de você me dizer o que aquele haniou estúpido é!

Kagome revoltou-se e gritou a plenos pulmões no ouvido do youkai lobo a sua frente.

- Ele é o amor da minha vida!!! O cara mais gentil e protetor que eu conheço, que nunca me forçaria a nada como você esta fazendo agora!

Com esse comentário o youkai lobo ficou ainda mais furioso.

- Como pode amá-lo? Ele é um haniou! E vai se casar!

- Esse casamento me dói com certeza, mais eu o amo. E o que tem ele ser um Haniou? Ele é muito melhor do que você seu idiota! ME SOLTA!

- Ora sua...

- SOLTA ELA AGORA KOUGA!

E somente o aviso foi dado, logo Inuyasha já estava em cima de Kouga o socando. Kouga estava surpreso de mais para revidar e só tentou se proteger, o que não foi feito com muito sucesso.

-Inuyasha para!!! Você vai matá-lo! – Kagome dizia aos prantos.

Com toda essa gritaria Miroku veio com alguns amigos e os separaram. Inuyasha ainda com muita raiva saiu de cima de Kouga.

- Nunca mais chegue perto dela me entendeu?!?!?!

Kouga foi retirado da festa com algumas pessoas o levando para casa. Inuyasha se acalmando virou-se para encarar uma chorosa Kagome.

- Shiu... não chore mais, estou aqui, ele não vai mais encostar em você minha princesinha.

- Oh Inuyasha, eu fiquei com medo. Não de Kouga, mas sim de você matá-lo e ir preso depois.

- Feh! Eu não iria preso, seria legitima defesa. Fora que eu o mataria por você, eu mataria qualquer um que ousasse encostar em você meu amor.

Kagome paralisa com essas palavras... 'meu amor?'

**_Sem querer_**

**_Me perdi_**

**_Procurei seu olhar em mim_**

**_Mas você não está aqui_**

Uma musica suave começou a tocar e os olhos dos dois se encontraram, um brilhante e preocupado dourado, com um emocionado e confuso azul.

**_Te senti_**

**_Te guardei_**

**_Bem no fundo,um lugar que só eu sei_**

**_Te roubei pra mim_**

- Eu não entendo.

- Não tente entender minha pequena.

**_Tentei fugir_**

**_Pois tive medo da resposta_**

**_Você pensa em mim?_**

**_Por dentro essa paixão aumenta_**

- Mais e Kikyou? Vocês não iam se casar?

- Kikyou é passado agora, você tentou me alertar mais eu não ouvi, peço-lhe desculpas por ser tão burro e demorar tanto. – E finalmente os lábios se encontraram.

**_A vida inteira eu quis_**

**_Você pra mim_**

**_Tanto tempo eu esperei_**

**_Não quero te perder_**

**_Quero ter você_**

**_Todo amor que eu guardei_**

**_Uma vida inteira_**

**_Pra você_**

Naquele breve momento de roçar de lábios a compreensão caiu sobre os dois, sempre se amaram e não sabiam disso, ou sabiam e não conseguiam ver.

**_Tua voz_**

**_Teu olhar_**

**_Um desejo dificil de alcançar_**

**_Mas estou aqui_**

Ele sempre esteve ali presente para ela, com a difícil missão de não deixar que a tocassem, pois no fundo ele sabia: Ela era dele.

**_Tentei fugir_**

**_Pois não sabia o fim da história_**

**_Você está em mim_**

**_Eu te carrego na memória_**

Ela queria tê-lo ao lado, mais tentou fugir por cinco anos pois achava que o amor dele não era pra ela, tentou esquecê-lo com essa tentativa inútil, pois ele sempre esteve com ela em seu coração.

**_A vida inteira eu quis_**

**_Você pra mim_**

**_Tanto tempo eu esperei_**

**_Não quero te perder_**

**_Quero ter você_**

**_Todo amor que eu guardei_**

**_Uma vida inteira_**

**_Pra você_**

**_Onde que que eu vá_**

**_Vou levar todo esse amor_**

**_No coração_**

Finalmente a musica acabara e eles se olham, um olhar que continham muitas promessas e sentimentos.

- Você pode me perdoar Kagome Higurashi?

- Você já estava perdoado há muito tempo Inuyasha Taicho, eu te esperaria por toda a vida se preciso.

- Te amo.

- Eu te amo.

E finalmente o amor que estava guardado dentro do coração dos dois apaixonados surge de forma tão clichê e que mesmo assim é apaixonante.

- Fazer o que? Me apaixonei pelo meu melhor amigo.

E com esse pensamento Kagome se deixa levar pelos braços de seu melhor amigo/amor/confidente/companheiro de toda a vida para o meio do salão, e lá todos os presentes puderam contemplar o amor verdadeiro que se mostrava pelos jovens amantes que dançavam sem prestar atenção nos olhos curiosos de todos.

**~*~FIM!!!~*~**

**

* * *

  
**

_**E**__ ai povo? __**G**__ostaram? __**O**__diaram? Mandem uma review e façam uma autora super feliz ^^_

_**E**__ssa música é muito linda, aconselho a todas ouvirem... realmente amo o cd desse cara, foi o único ganhador do __**I**__dolos que eu realmente gostei. __**J**__á é a minha segunda fic inspirada no cd dele e já estou planejando uma terceira, que esta em fase critica de imaginação XD._

_**E**__ por aqui ficam meus beijos, pois vou correndo tentar atualizar ainda hoje "__**O**__ segredo de __**K**__agome __**H**__igurashi"_

_**J**__a ne_

_**L**__ory __**H**__igurashi_


End file.
